Everything could happen
by thisisvaleristyles
Summary: ... "He slowly walks over to me and holds out his hand to my face. He tucks a stray strand of my wet hair behind my ear. He licks his lips and looks at mine. I am drawn to it. I want to feel the taste of his seductive lips. He slowly brings his face close to mine and very gently touched my lips. This kiss like the wings of butterflies, such as light and weightless ... "


For the past five years I lived in London. My parents moved here when my father got a promotion at work. He works sound engineer and has his own record company. And my mom is engaged in real estate. I was 14 when we moved from another country to England. This country has always captivated me. Her beautiful fields and dense fog that hiding some secrets of this ancient world. Moving here was a very difficult because I had friends in the old town. I had to drop everything and start a new life there with a clean slate here. This has its advantages. A year has passed since I graduated high school and went to university. I live in a separate apartment, which parents gave me at the end of the school, for which I thanks a lot because to have my own corner is priceless for me.

I sat at the bar in a club near my home. Usually we went here with my friends but today nobody could. Kate went to her mother to another city for her birthday, Sarah was vacationing out of town with her boyfriend, and Sumer lies at home with a high fever. Being home alone right now that is not what I really want. I want drink. You ask why? It's simple. Week was disgusting. The university was full of jobs. I had a fight with my best friend and we don't talk for a week and in my personal life nothings happen. Another plus to all of this is my mother with her excessive care and intrusive calls. Yet this week I flooded neighbors below and paid them for the repair. Just one continuous stress. So, without thinking twice, I went to this club. But who knew that it was going to happen today, not only bad things, but good too.

For that hour, I'm in the club killing my grief with the help of alcohol. Actually I rarely drink, but if I drink, then no one can stop me. About half an hour in the club spooky excitement reigned. I could not figure out for what. Suddenly a stranger set near me and he offered to treat me. I agreed to a cocktail. I talked with him for some time I thought it was quite nice and sociable guy, don't cause heart mixed feelings of fear and dread which is usually happens with me when I meeting new people of the opposite sex in such places. The room was very stuffy. After all I have drunk alcohol I was terribly hot. Guy, his name was John, offered me to go out to breathe fresh air. I agreed. When we went outside and I finally felt relieved, the body heat began to recede. John came up to me and grabbed my arm.

- John, it hurts me, let me go! - I said, trying to pull his hand out of his tenacious grip.

- It's okay, don't worry. It will not hurt. You're a good girl and you will not cry, right? - John asked, slowly pushing me against the wall of the club.

As if to spite we went out the back door. There is always quiet and no one can hear us. Oh, how I wanna be in crowded place right now.

I feel panic and fear which paralyzing the whole body. I didn't know what to do and how to behave. I couldn't stand up for myself because I was not one of the strong people, so escape was impossible to me. After a couple of steps, I was pressed his body against the brick wall of the club.

- John, I beg you, don't. Please, John, - I beg him, hoping it will help me. But he doesn't care.

- Baby, your requests will not help. I still get what I want. I don't care what you think, - he says and gets my hands behind my back and fixes them with his hand.

I can't move. Stupor. That's what I'm feeling right now. His hands turn up the hem of my dress and caress the outer side of my thigh. Panic. Terrible panic.

- John, I beg you, I beg you, don't ... for what ... for what ... - I'm starting to cry.

Do attempt to escape, but it only angers him more. His hand was hitting me in the face.

- Only one move and I will kill you, - he hisses in my ear.

Tears flowed from my eyes. Everything becomes cloudy and I can't anything clear.

Meanwhile, his hands clutching at the gum of my panties and he begins to pull them down. God! Everything happens like that! God, for what?

But then I hear a voice and see the barely discernible silhouette of a man who moves fast approaching to us. I don't feel John anymore near me and then slowly crawl up the wall. I have no strength to stand up and say any words. I hear them yell at each other and judging by the sounds - they fight. Lord, thank you for saving me and sent me this stranger. A few minutes later I feel someone's hands on me and I shudder, pressing against the wall.

- Calm down, I will not hurt you. This freak, you will not see it anymore. All is well. Calm down, - whispers stranger.

His strong hands take me over my shoulders and lifted me to my feet. Because of experienced stress and shock my legs do not hold me and my knees give way. I would have fallen if not for the strong hands that attracted me to his chest, hugging and putting me on my feet again. Now he will not let me, holding in his arms. I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and trying to see his face. His eyes. This is the first thing that strikes me. They are green. I see in them the experience and fear. Then my eyes caught his lips. They are enticing and a regular shape. In my head I have a desire to try them. And then I look at him all. He's beautiful. His has mop of curly hair sticking out in all directions. Then I noticed that he had broken cheekbone and eyebrow.

- Thank you, - I could barely whisper to him.

- How are you? - He asks. - Let me help you. Come with me. I'll take you home. Just tell me your address. Hey! Wait, - he shouts to me.

But I don't hear and don't see anything. I fall into a pleasant darkness. And the last thing I see before fall into it, it is lovely and radiating excitement and eye care. - Thank you - I could barely whisper to him.

And the last thing I see before falling into it, it's his beautiful eyes. They are full of excitement and concern.


End file.
